In The Closet
by AKA DD
Summary: MISSING SCENE. Ever wondered why Max couldn’t stop talking about Alec when she was supposed to be romancing it up with Logan in Borrowed Time? And why Alec reacted with unexpected harshness to the idea of Max and Logan together in Crash?


**DISCLAIMER: DA not mine.**

**A/N: Ever wondered why Max couldn't stop talking about Alec when she was supposed to be romancing it up with Logan in Borrowed Time? And why Alec was reacting with unexpected harshness to the idea of Max and Logan together in Crash? Well, I did, and here's my take on the missing scene to answer that question.**

Max was getting sore. She had barely moved a muscle in the last thirty minutes, her shoulders were tensed, her back stiff, and her leg muscles were starting to cramp. She carefully opened the blinds on the door and peered out again. _Damn!_ They were still there. Stupid guards. Couldn't they just stick to the company schedule and stop chatting around?

She felt the restless shifting behind her as Alec shuffled his feet. He sighed heavily, and she felt his breath tickle her ear. She tensed even more, forcing the little goosebumps that had popped all over her to stand down. Why was she reacting this way to Alec?

She looked over her shoulder and threw him an annoyed look. He was getting on her nerves with his shifting and sighing and _breathing_. "Stop moving around so much!" she whispered through clenched teeth.

His eyes slid towards hers. He was obviously annoyed with her, too. "What? Like there's much space to move around in." he muttered. "Check and see if they're still there."

"I just _did_."

"Check again."

She rolled her eyes at him, but slid the blinds open again anyway. Two guards were still there, chatting happily away. "See. They're still there."

"Great." He said sarcastically.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, not facing each other. Listening to each other breathe. Taking in each other's scent. Or at least, Max was. She could feel his breath tickling her ear and her neck. She could smell Alec's scent. She resisted the urge to clench her fists. _Aaargh_! He smelled good. She almost turned around and demanded what kind of soap he used.

"I'm bored." He whispered.

"Shut up." She was already suffering from the knowledge that he looked good and that he smelled good. She didn't need to listen to how good his voice sounded, too. Stupid closet and confined spaces. Stupid forced proximity.

She took a couple of short, shallow breaths. Then took a deep breath that filled her lungs entirely. She released that breath slowly, feeling her tension dissipate with it. She repeated the short, shallow breaths. Then the deep breath again. The routine usually helped her relax.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, irritated.

She frowned at him over her shoulder. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"A new, _unattractive_ type of hyperventilation?"

"It's called _breathing_, dumbass!" she hissed. "And when has hyperventilation ever been attractive?"

He shrugged. "Okay, I stand corrected. I meant, even _more_ unattractive."

Max raised her hand to smack him but he pulled back and pressed a forefinger to his lips. "Shh, Maxie," he said, his finger still pressed against his lips.

Her attention was drawn towards those lips. She stifled a groan. She couldn't help but consider the fact that Alec had very nice lips. For some reason, they were always the perfect color. Logan had thin, pale lips. Not as kissable. _Whoa! Back up…stop thinking, Max!_

They fell into another uncomfortable silence. Alec was rustling around in the back. "What are you doing back there?" she whispered in an annoyed hiss.

"Just trying to get comfortable," he drawled quietly. "I should have known you wouldn't be able to strategize this heist."

She spun around and frowned at him darkly. "I've done big heists like this before!"

"Suuure." He intoned sarcastically. Then he sighed. "Remind me, how'd I get dragged into this again?"

"You owe me," she muttered crossly. She opened the slats on the closet door again and peeked out. She almost growled with frustration as she still saw the two guards just lounging around. "And I've been planning this heist for a while now. It's the dumbos over there that aren't sticking with the plan."

"Explain to me again how this plan was supposed to go down, Max." Alec rolled his eyes. Max remained silent, fuming. So Alec decided to remind her of her plan. "_Trust me_, she says. _We'll be in and out in five minutes_, she says. We've been here _an_ _hour_!" he growled.

Max sighed because Alec was right. Not that she'd ever admit it to him. "Shut up!"

"Check and see if the guards are still there."

She rolled her eyes, but checked through the slats again. "Still there."

Alec sighed. This night was proving to be an exhausting ordeal. Not so much that standing in a closet for an hour was exhausting. But keeping his eyes, nose, ears, and any other body parts away from Max was. He was jumpy and irritated. "How many?" he asked about the guards.

"Two." She replied.

"Two? Max, I think we can take 'em," he said slightly sarcastic. He just wanted to get _out_ of this closet ASAP. He was having an irrational reaction to Max's proximity. Like wanting to pull her up against him and smell her. Damn, but she smelled good.

"Not before they trip the alarm. Better wait for the next shift change."

He stopped the urge to drum his fingers against the closet wall or tap his foot. He looked around the little closet and shifted slightly. He looked everywhere but at the woman in front of him. He wanted to whistle. To do jumping jacks. Anything to stop himself from reaching over and start playing with her hair.

Talking was the only available option. "Hey, wanna know what I'm doing with my share of the money?" he asked.

Max frowned a little at his question. "No." she replied abruptly. She didn't particularly want to know which blond bimbo he was going to share it with.

"Fine," he said, his tone slightly miffed. "_Rude_. But fine."

Max continued to look straight ahead at the closet door. _Ignore Alec. Ignore Alec. Ignore Alec._ she chanted to herself.

"What are you gonna do with yours?" he asked.

_Why doesn't he stop talking? _His whispered words were sending tingles up and down her spine in a very unnervingly pleasant way. Ignore Alec! Or throw him off. "Donate it to charity." She said, her tone flat and discouraging. _Now stop talking_, she wanted to yell.

Alec wasn't discouraged at all. Talking was his only release from all the pent-up energy that had been coursing through his veins in the last hour. "Yeah, right." He smirked. "I'm thinking…what? New motorcycle?"

She remained quiet.

"New apartment?" he prodded, undeterred.

Max still wouldn't look at him. Suddenly a wicked though occurred right at the heels of the last one. He lowered his voice suggestively, "New _boyfriend_?"

That earned him a quick, annoyed glance from Max. More like a glare actually. Right. He forgot. LOGAN. He sighed heavily the answer suddenly flashing like neon lights in his brain. "New DNA markers for current boyfriend," it wasn't even a question, but a tired statement.

"He's not my boyfriend." She said softly, turning her attention back to the closet door.

Alec wanted to throw a fist against the wall and yell in frustration. He looked heavenward, searching for patience and understanding. Found none. "Aaargh!" he growled. "I can't believe this. I've been stuck in this closet for over an hour to facilitate you having sex. That's what I've been reduced to. I'm a pimp."

"It's not even like that." Replied Max, frowning at the aggravation in Alec's tone. She was doing this so that she wouldn't kill Logan…sex…well, sex was just something that could happen. If she wanted it to. Which she did. With Logan.

She heard Alec sigh behind her in exasperation. "Yeah. Yeah. Tell me—tell me that he's worth all this trouble, Max. I mean, tell me how he…" Alec paused briefly. "…how he _rocks_ your world. _Something_."

Max couldn't say anything. Did Logan rock her world? What was all this rocking of her world thing anyway? She stubbornly remained quiet, not knowing how to answer Alec's question.

Alec took a peek at Max's frowning face. There was a little bit of confusion in there, too. He shrugged his indignation about being used in a pimp-like manner away. He was curious about Max's frown—she should be thinking about sex with Logan. He almost barfed. Yeah. He would be frowning if he were thinking about that, too. But, Max shouldn't. Right? "Maxie. Hey. You and Logan _have_ done _it_, right?" he asked, unable to resist wondering out loud. "I mean, before the whole virus thing, you knew each other for like, what, a _year_?"

No answer.

"Max?" he pushed.

Max still remained silent. The answer dawned on Alec. It was funny, but it suddenly felt like he was breathing again. He smirked at the thought. "Could you two be more lame?"

Max stiffened at his judgment. She didn't particularly like having to justify her…lack…of a sex life to Alec, but she couldn't resist. "Not that this is any of your business…but with me and Logan, it was just never the right time."

Oh, man. Even to her own ears it did sound lame.

She refused to look behind her and see Alec's expression. She was sure he was rolling his eyes or stifling his laughter.

"Oh, sure. Sure. I could see how the right time might elude you…for a _year_." He drawled sarcastically, mockingly.

Max resisted the very strong urge to kick him in the nuts. Only to emasculate him—because she felt incredibly embarrassed in a feminine way by having him find out how long it had been since she'd gotten laid. And they weren't even good experiences. Last time was heat induced.

Alec knew he probably had gone too far. He saw Max tense up, saw her frown tighten. He licked his lips and wondered if she really had found a cure for her and Logan. Suddenly, it was like he couldn't breathe again. Did the room just get smaller?

He saw Max peek through the slats in the door again, no doubt itching to get away from him.

"Guards are gone. Let's get the film and get the hell out of here."

Alec contemplated what he was about to do for a second. The right time didn't elude people for a year if they didn't want it to. "Great idea." He whispered. But just before she turned the knob in the closet door, he pulled her back against him. "But I have an even better one,"

He turned her around and kissed her. She stiffened up in his arms for a moment, and he was sure that he was gonna get his ass kicked. But he didn't stop kissing her. He let his lips explore hers firmly, but gently, his arms locking her against him.

And suddenly, Max was responding. She was kissing him back, standing on her tiptoes and pressing herself fully against him. And Alec could have sworn his heart really had skipped a beat. She was responding to his kiss with an unexpected ardor. The kind that had him literally feeling weak in the knees.

Max couldn't believe this. This sensation that was curling up inside of her, sending tendrils of fire coursing through her skin. It felt so good. She opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue, mating with it with her own. She couldn't get enough. She wanted to be closer. She wanted to be hotter.

In the next instant, their kiss had turned from exploring to wildly passionate. She felt Alec tangle his fingers in her hair pulling and massaging at the same time. She felt him slip his leg between hers, steadying her as her knees buckled slightly at the degree of emotions she was feeling.

She slipped her fingers under his black shirt and purred with pleasure as she encountered his smooth, hot, muscled body. She felt him gasp slightly, and felt his warm hands touching the bare skin of her back, slipping under her shirt.

Alec wanted to drown himself in Max. He wanted to fill her and feel her surround him. He slipped his fingers under her bra strap and was about to undo them before sanity slammed into him like a bucket of cold water.

He stopped and raised his hand, his hand still on her bra strap. "Max…the film." He said, his voice thick with emotion.

Max opened slumberous, passion-filled eyes at him. She swallowed heavily. It took a moment for her world to right itself. It had felt like she had been tumbling head-on into something dark and wonderful. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to stop. "Alec?"

Alec made the decision for both of them. "Guard change is over. It's gonna be another hour."

Then he kissed her again.

Max sighed into his kiss. So this was what it was like to have her world rocked.

**The end. **

**A/N2: Dedicated to KIWILASS who told me to continue doing Missing Scenes in the series. I'm working on your other suggestions.**


End file.
